


New Favourite

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Medication side effects, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Other, Season/Series 02, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: When she gets home, she goes online and orders herself as many sex toys as the pre-paid card will cover from a wholesaler.She spends enough to earn free shipping and a complimentary pair of nipple clamps.





	New Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober, Day 10: Nipple Play + Sex Toys. It's a little late--I had trouble finishing it in time, but here: please enjoy Erica enjoying herself.

Once she gets the werewolf upgrade and can go off the epilepsy meds, she discovers the rollercoaster of an unleashed teenage libido. “Mild side effect” her ass. She’s had to buy more panties because she’s suddenly ruining a couple pairs a day when a stray thought—that before, would’ve maybe caused a twinge at most—now sends her vag into overdrive.

The first time her mom hands her money for the meds she no longer needs, Erica realizes she’s got freedom in her hands. She feels bad, because those meds are expensive, but how is she supposed to explain that she magically doesn’t need them anymore? Derek was pretty clear that she shouldn’t tell anyone about them. She wonders if that includes her mom.

She decides she’ll ask later, but for right now, she goes to the drugstore and buys a pre-paid credit card and a bottle of Tic Tacs so she’ll have something to put in her old pill bottle. Then, when she gets home, she goes online and orders herself as many sex toys as the pre-paid card will cover from a wholesaler.

She spends enough to earn free shipping and a complimentary pair of nipple clamps.

She doesn’t really think about them. They aren’t what she ordered, not what she’s interested in. Instead, she daydreams about the dildos and vibrator that are on their way to her often enough that Isaac’s face might stick in that scrunched up expression.

She puts her phone on silent the day everything arrives. She’s playing hooky for this, to make sure she’s there when the deliveryman drops it off. She rips the box open with glee, and tears open the first package inside—just to discover that it smells absolutely noxious to her sensitive nose. She’s gagging as she wraps it back up in plastic.

The next two dildos are the same, and disappointment fills the pit of her stomach. The vibrator needs batteries, which apparently weren’t included, and the clear purple toy with the ridges looked like the most fun she’ll have before graduation, and she can’t even use it. Not unless she caves and asks Derek what gives, and that’s not a subject she wants to raise with him. There’s no way he won’t take it wrong, not given his reaction to her flirting.

So she’s not expecting much when she gets to the last package—a slender glass toy swirled with blue that she added to her cart on impulse because it was pretty. But, shockingly, this one’s okay. It has a vague stale smell, but nothing that won’t be fixed by a good wash. Her spirits lifting, Erica skips to the bathroom to clean her new favourite (only) toy.

She’s laying down a towel—better safe than sorry—when the box falls off her bed and a little envelope falls out, hitting the floor with a small clunk. As she picks it up, she remembers that she got complimentary nipple clamps.

“Why not,” she mutters, peeling out of her clothes. “Might as well. Not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

The clamps don’t really look like much, but Erica gasps when the first one closes around her nipple. It’s a bright flare of pain that settles into a dull throb, and it sparks a desperate kind of neediness she’s never felt before. She gets the second one attached quickly, and moans when the sensation makes her cunt pulse. Dropping a hand between her legs, her fingertips confirm what she already knows—she’s soaking wet.

Interested in testing just how good the clamps can be, she lies on her stomach, and the extra pressure on her chest makes her squirm—which causes more throbbing pain to spread from her nipples. She feels herself clench, and empty when she’s this horny is a giant N-O, so she fumbles for the glass toy.

It takes a couple tries before she gets it lined up just right, but once she does, it slides in easy as pie. It feels a little on the small side when she’s this wet and horny, but the way the raised ridges of the blue swirls feel grinding against her g-spot more than make up for it. She bites her pillow so she doesn’t scream as she writhes, working the toy in and out of her cunt and rubbing her chest against the bed to revel in more delicious ache courtesy of the clamps.

She can only handle a few minutes before she comes so hard her face goes all tingly and starts burst behind her eyelids. As she lies there panting, fine tremors shaking through her legs, she thinks that the clamps are the best thing she never knew she needed. New favourite right there. As soon as her heart settles back to a normal rhythm, she’s gonna go for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: jelly sex toys--the ones that are clear or translucent--are often toxic. They are, at best, chemically unstable because of the softening agents added to the plastic, and as a result, will off-gas toxic chemicals--which is what Erica was smelling when she unwrapped her new toys. Silicone, glass/ceramic, hard plastic, and metal are body safe materials. More info on all that [here](http://dangerouslilly.com/2010/10/yes-jelly-sex-toys-can-be-dangerous/), because this is one aspect of safe sex that doesn't get talked about much, and no one except Nazis deserves to get chemical burns from their sex toys. 
> 
>   
[Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
